Zodiac Menor: Aries (Ari)
Ari "The Black Ham" '' (アリ -Ari) ''is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 spirit of the necklace Appearance Ari her hair are long and curly more They are tidy to the back and on her forehead have zodiac symbol Aries wears a long sleeveless V neckline dress with side cut and dress and all black wool and wears a red wool bandana in the waist. P'ersonality' is very shy and educated She often apologizes (sumimasen / Gomen'nasai) regardless of whether or not she is really guilty. Still, she is very sweet and able to appreciate the kind of proprietress she has. She is very easily frightened. Nevertheless, she is very obedient and willing to fight for her owner, more with despicable people and anyone who abuses her celestial spirits, she is extremely rude, volatile and sadistic, and I ask them to ask forgiveness for those whom they hurt, love to run on the streets, she hates that people call her delinquent, she is sensitive to how they talk about her body. History Synopsis. Equipment * Ruby Helmet is like a head tiara, and covers the horns as a protection. Magic and Abilities. Wool Magic (The Wool color is red). It is a type of Magic that enables the caster to release and manipulate pink-colored wool. The summoned wool can take a solid or even a gas-like form. Primarily for combat, it merely entangles the opponent in comfortable wool sending them to a more relaxed and comfortable state, distracting them temporarily and allowing the caster to go on a more offensive scale. The wool can entangle multiple opponents at once.23 For supplementary purposes, '''Wool Magic' can act as a sort of airbag that catches a person from a great height, making their fall far less painful.4 Wool Magic is effective in any sort of environment, even in things such as water.'' * Wool Bomb ' ''The user conjures a massive amount of Magical wool surrounding their opponent in which they could ambush them in any given direction, and sending them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to their advantage. * '''Wool Shot The user blasts little bursts of pink wool at the target, which latch onto them, making them feel warm and relaxed. * Wool Wall. The user conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects them from attacks, and, as stated by the Edolasroyal army, said attack feels extremely soft. * Wool Cushion The user conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which softens the fall of anything, functioning similar to that of a mattress user conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which softens the fall of anything, functioning similar to that of a mattress. * 100○/○ Fluffy-Fluffy Wool The user sends forth a thick, flurry of wool which obstructs and blinds the opponent. The wool also causes the opponent to wheeze. * Golden Horn Bomb This ability allows the user to fire the golden twisted horns on his head at the target continuously, as the horns are compensated immediately, exploding upon hitting the target ability allows the user to fire the golden twisted horns on his head at the target continuously, as the horns are compensated immediately, exploding upon hitting the target. * Lamb Summoning U''sing this ability, by raising their hands, the user can summon a flock of big lambs in a fenced pasture, that bounce towards the opponent, however they were not shown doing much damage to Juvia''. * Wool Maker ability to create objects made of wool * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Ari has shown considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat. * Imortality As a Celestial Spirit, Ari cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.